Game Night
by IheartJosephMorgan
Summary: Just a little sneak peek into Ian and Wanda's relationship.I suck at summaries. Sorry! Enjoy! Pure fluff! Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the plot for this story. x
1. The Game Night

Ian slowly opened the door to the room. Tiptoeing inside, he opened his shoes and relaxed. It was almost 2 am and he and Jared had been playing video games they had 'borrowed', all night. Poor Jamie had fallen asleep midway through the first match.

Ian smirked as he remembered that Melanie had woken up when he and Jared tried to sneak Jamie inside the room. Boy, were they in trouble.

Fortunately Wanda hadn't woken up while he tried to sneak in, otherwise he wouldn't have been smirking right then.

He got up from his couch and walked towards the bed, and there she was.

Her blonde hair spilled all over the pillow, her mouth opened slightly. His heart seemed to skip a beat when he saw her hand. It was small and nothing extravagant. Actually, it was garbage, but he knew she loved it none the less.

Their engagement ring. Made out of a wire of all things!

He smiled as he remembered when he made it for her. God, was he nervous!  
He couldn't quite believe it when she said yes.

He slowly climbed onto the bed, praying she wouldn't wake up, and lay down next to her. He slowly pulled her towards him when he was almost sure she would not wake up.

He lay there beside her with his eyes closed when she slowly stirred and turned towards him.

"You okay?" he asked trying to sound groggy.

"Mmhmm" she replied.

"Okay then, go back to sleep, honey." He smiled and told her.

"Hmm,but Ian?"

"Yeah?"

"You're still in trouble for coming in late, sweetie" she replied as she hugged him and fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**AN:**** Was it good? Bad? Horrible? Whatever you think please review! **

**Constructive Criticism is more appreciated than just a "Ugh, you suck"  
Although you can say that if you want. I read The Host a long time back so please don't kill me if I got anything wrong!**

**This is a oneshot for now BUT it may turn into a story if YOU guys want it to. Thanks for your reviews!**


	2. Difference Of Opinion

**Here's the next chapter! Thanks for your amazing reviews! **

Ian woke up as the sunlight hit his face. He stretched himself and turned the other side. Ian blinked when he saw that Wanda was not beside him. He looked around the room and thought that she must have gone to take her bath or to work around the caves. He looked at the time and quickly ran to freshen up before work.

He decided to have a quick breakfast before work as he was already very late. He got inside the kitchen and saw that Wanda was already sitting there with Mel and Jamie.

Wanda smiled at him as he kissed her cheek and sat down with them with his food.

"How nice of you to join us. Jeb must be missing you" Mel said as she smirked at him.

"I know. I'll quickly eat and work for an extra hour today." He replied.

"Oh that's too bad" Wanda said in a fake sad tone.

"Yeah too bad" Mel smirked.

"What is too bad?" Jared asked as he walked into the kitchen and sat down next to Jamie.

"Nothing just that you both will have to work extra today." Jamie replied

"And that you won't be able to join us for the raid today" Wanda said cheekily.

"What? What raid? We don't have any raids planned today." Ian said.

"Now we do. And you don't get to come with us" Wanda said as she kissed his cheek and got up to keep her plate in the sink.

"This is not funny Wanda. Both of you should not go out there alone. It's not safe!"

"Oh and you think just because you're a guy nothing will happen"

"Mel I agree with Ian." Jared replied as he tried to calm her.

"Ian, Melanie is right. It is not safe for any of us, but that does not stop us from going out on raids, does it?"

"Not just the two of you!"

"It's safer this way. Mel won't be recognized as a human in nearby stored because they have seen her before. As for me, I don't need any protection. Just please, calm down."

"She is right kid. They have my permission. They can go."

All of them turned around to see Jeb standing by the doorway with his rifle. He set his rifle down and came towards them.

"Mel is a strong kid and Wanda here is safe to go out. They can go out if they want. Whether you like it or not"

"You're right. I don't like it" Ian said as he stormed out.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed it! I tried to put it up as fast as I could so I'm sorry if it is not that good. Please review your thoughts about this. And to all the guests that reviewed, I'm sorry I cannot reply to your reviews personally because you don't have an account.  
So hugs for all of you! **


End file.
